Make Believe
by Musicocrush
Summary: Two best friends, Alex and Mitchie, live in their own little make believe world. But even after years, Alex refuses to grow up and let them go. Nobody knows the reason for this, not even Mitchie.


**First story on FanFiction. Woo! It's a little short but the next chapter will definitely be longer. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review please and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"What do you wanna be?" Alex raises one eyebrow and waits for me to speak. I knew better than to answer right away. I knew that whatever creature I choose to be, I would stay that way for the rest of my life. This was a big decision. I have a choice of being anything I wanted and I could not decide on whether to be a unicorn or a Pegasus. Or maybe I could be something dangerous like a fire-breathing dragon. Whatever I pick, I have to pick wisely.

Alex and I were sitting beneath my dining table, surrounded by the familiar legs of both of families. I was eight, and Alex was nine. Her family was over for dinner like they often were. They are our neighbors and our families were pretty close. This was good. This meant that I could spend all the time in the world with my best friend. Our families were chatting away, unaware of the two little girls hiding by their feet. Everyone was here; I could see and individualize each of their legs. Except for Momma's, who was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Color pencils, magic markers, crayons and pieces of paper were scattered around us. We were chewing on marshmallows. We chewed as silently as we could because Momma would be very mad if she knew we were down here eating them. Momma doesn't like it when I eat snacks before dinner. She says it ruins my appetite. But my appetite will never get ruined. I love eating. I don't see what she's so concerned about.

Alex and I are having our weekly meeting. We always spend our meetings under this table. We always spend these meetings to discuss and plan our escape: Our escape to the magical world where humans don't exist and pixies, elves and fairies can roam freely. A place where horses gallop majestically in the clouds and are allowed to show their wings and horns. A place where everything you wish for comes true. Alex tells me it's a wonderful place, which is why they call it wonderland. But it's different from Alice in Wonderland. This wonderland, according to Alex, is far more beautiful than any other place in the universe. Also, only immortals could go there.

Alex taps the floor lightly with the pencil in her hand and looked down at me. She makes a clicking noise with her tongue that sounds like a clock ticking. It makes me think faster.

"Oh, can I be like a unicorn and a Pegasus and a dragon all smushed into one?" I tell her finally, a wide smile spreading across my lips.

"What?"

"You know a combination of the creatures with a horn like a unicorn, wings like a Pegasus and the ability to breathe fire like a dragon." I explained. "You get it?"

"Yeah, I think so." She nodded.

"Draw it." I pushed a piece of paper towards her as she furrowed her brows. I watched Alex chew on the tip of the pencil, staring at the blank piece of paper. I kept quiet. Finally, her eyes lit up and I knew inspiration had struck her.

Quick as lightning, she starts sketching a horse's head. The mane is blowing in the wind and all the different locks are detailed with lines and shadows. She shades the head so that it looks like the horse is staring off into the distance, its magical eyes sparkling. She colors in the pupil and makes its eyes look real. She draws fire shooting out of its moth. Then, she adds the horn and moves on with the body. She draws a pair of magnificent, feathery wings that extend from the body to either side of the paper. She has detailed every single feather, showing each separate filament clearly. The picture was beautiful.

Alex hands over the piece of paper and points at the unique creature. "Like this?"

I nod, "It's perfect. You're so good." Sighing, I trace the lines of the horse's face with my pinky finger. "I wish I can draw like you."

Alex shrugs and lifts her chin. "What are your colors?"

I grabbed a black color pencil for the body, a gold one for the mane, horn and wings and a red one for the fire. I handed it over to Alex and explained exactly how I wanted the creature to look like. I watched her the whole time I was describing my creature. She had her bottom lip stuck between her teeth and her brows knitted together as she colored, scratching the pencil back and forth. Alex is really talented in drawing. Make that drawing, coloring, painting and everything to do with art, basically. Every single artwork she does is absolutely beautiful. They also don't look like the work of a little kid. When other kids our age were using crayons and drawing deformed humans and animals, she was drawing jagged lines and shadows. She had a real gift. She tells me she wished for the ability to draw like that and Mary, her fairy godmother, granted her wish. It must be true.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Momma call out. Alex and I looked at each other. She nodded, telling me we should go and just leave our stuff behind. We already had a route for when we had get out from under the table, unnoticed. We couldn't let anyone find out our secret meeting spot. We couldn't risk someone finding us or reading our plans.

Alex ensures me she can turn us invisible while we get out, so no one can see us. She says Mary taught her how. I heard her whisper a spell in a language I did not recognize. It was the language they used in Wonderland, Alex tells me. But before she could finish, her brother's leg shot up and kicked her in the ribs.

"Ow!" She cried although I could tell Justin didn't kick that hard. Justin was older than Alex by seven years, twice my age, so he is sixteen. He's really nice and plays with us sometimes but I notice he bullies Alex a lot. It's never bad though. Alex never cries because of him but I see him get punished by Aunty Theresa a lot of times. He never seems to learn his lesson though. Every time he's around, he would try to find a way to disturb Alex. Momma says it's normal between siblings so I'm glad I'm an only child.

"Get out girls, and stop being so lame." He said to us, chuckling. I heard Aunty Theresa scold him to which he replied to by laughing even louder.

"He knows we're down here?" I asked Alex, whispering. She opened her mouth to answer but before she could, Momma answered.

"Everyone knew you were. Now come on up baby and eat." I tugged on Alex's arm and crawled out, expecting Alex to be right behind, following me. However she wasn't. I took a seat next to Momma and watch Alex. Apparently, she had taken a different way to get out. I watch her wiggle to her seat from under the table.

When she was finally settled, she started rubbing her sides, wincing, "That really hurt."

I giggled and turned to see Justin's expression. He was smiling… until he noticed the strict look on his mother's face. I chewed on my food slowly, amused.

"What?"

"Apologize to your sister." Aunty Theresa sounded so stern and scary but this was perfectly normal and harmless. Alex sat there, her arms crossed, trying her best to look equally as stern as her mother.

"Oh c'mon, I didn't even hit her that hard." He defended, making my parents chuckle. Seeing them argue was no surprise.

"But you are three times her size, Justin."

"Yeah." Alex piped in, making Justin roll his eyes.

"Whatever, sorry." Momma and Daddy erupted in cheers and applause jokingly. I joined them. Justin laughed sarcastically, making the whole table laugh even louder.

I loved this. I loved how close our families were. I loved Momma's cooking. I love everything right now. I love it so much that sometimes, I don't want to go to Wonderland. I don't ever want to leave. I can't think of a place better than this, really. Alex says the magic is almost complete and I can transform into the majestic creature soon. And then we can leave. She will change first, because she's older. She will be a wizard who can shape shift into anything she wants to be. That isn't even half as cool as what I am, but I don't tell her that.


End file.
